Pokémon Ranger : Le lac Mystérieux
by Maski1
Summary: (Image by SakyaUchiha2 (DeviantArt) Sam, une jeune fille de treize ans, vient d'obtenir son diplôme de Pokémon Ranger et aperçoit Latias poursuivie par des sbires de la terrible chasseuse 'J'. Aidée d'un Posipi qu'elle a sauvé et de ses nouveaux amis, Lunick et Négapi, Sam va tout faire pour soutenir Latias et découvrir ce que mijote 'J'.
1. 1 - L'étrange Pokémon

Sam sortit de l'école des Rangers, un papier enroulé dans la main. Elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme de Pokémon Ranger. En levant le document, elle s'écria :

« Je l'ai ENFIN eu ! »

Un Posipi bondit de joie à ses côtés. Il était devenu son Pokémon Partenaire car, depuis le jour où elle l'avait sauvé d'un Grotadmorv, il la suivait partout.  
Elle se baissa et lui dit en lui caressant la tête :

« Merci Posipi ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu réussir. Maintenant, il nous faut un Capstick ! Sans cela, nous ne pourrons pas faire notre travail mais le Professeur Pressand ne pourra nous le remettre que ce soir. »

En attendant, ils passèrent la journée à s'amuser et à discuter avec leurs camarades Rangers. La Base Ranger se trouvait entre une forêt verdoyante et une falaise. Cet environnement faisait le bonheur de nombreux Pokémon, tous types confondus. La base avait été construite à cet endroit car des accidents arrivaient fréquemment et l'atmosphère permettait aux jeunes Ranger de se détendre mais aussi de les habituer aux missions en pleine nature.

18H30 ... L'heure de la remise des Capstick arriva. La cérémonie se passait dans la classe de Sam.  
'' Il faut du temps pour que les fiches des candidats qui ont décroché le diplôme arrivent dans les mains du Professeur Pressand. Une fois chaque fiche examinée, il apporte les Capstick. Ce soir, vous comprendrez ce qui explique qu'il lui faut tant de temps. '' leur avait expliqué un Ranger déjà diplômé.

Le Professeur était un homme assez âgé, qui portait une cravate violette et un pantalon de la même couleur et qui marchait à l'aide d'une canne. Malgré cela, il était toujours très pressé et plutôt grognon.

Il entra dans la classe où tous les apprentis avaient suivi leurs cours et étaient assis à leur place. Sam et Posipi étaient assis au dernier rang, tout à fait à droite.  
Le Professeur Pressand commença par leur faire un long discours sur les responsabilités qu'impliquent le fait d'être Pokémon Ranger. Cela dura un petit moment durant lequel tous les élèves s'efforcèrent de garder les yeux ouverts. Même Sam fini par s'ennuyer tandis que Posipi s'était endormi sur la table.

Puis le Professeur passa à la remise des Capsticks et chaque élève ayant obtenu le diplôme fut appelé à venir récupérer le précieux objet. Une certaine tension tomba sur la salle de classe.  
Vint enfin le tour de Sam. Quand elle entendit son nom, la jeune fille sauta de sa chaise et courut vers le bureau.

« Eh bien ! Quel enthousiasme ! s'exclama le Professeur surpris.

-Elle était très désireuse d'étudier pour devenir Ranger, ajouta l'instituteur de Sam.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui Professeur ! Je rêvais d'être Ranger ! répondit celle-ci.

-Posii !

-Je vois que tu as déjà un Pokémon Partenaire.

-Si on veut. Posipi m'accompagne partout.

-Très bien ! Puisque tu voulais tellement être une Ranger voilà l'outil qui fait de toi une vraie Ranger, déclara le Pressand en tendant l'appareil à Sam, il n'obéira qu'à ta voix. Prends-en bien soin, ce sera ton assistant. »

La jeune fille prit le Capstick et le passa à son poignet. Avec sa forme arrondie, on aurait dit un énorme bijoux. Il était rouge et bleu et une sorte de bille bleu marine luisait au centre. Sam le contempla un moment. Puis, elle l'alluma. Celui-ci lui demanda d'entrer son nom afin de l'enregistrer.

Le reste de la soirée fut une grande fête. Un buffet, recouvert de plats très diversifiés, avait été mis en place. Les ordinateurs qui, d'ordinaire, servaient à recueillir des informations, furent utilisés comme lecteur CD et la joie résonna dans la Base jusqu'au matin.

Le lendemain, tous les Rangers reprirent leur travail malgré leur peu de sommeil. Sam et Posipi commencèrent à faire de simples quêtes. Ils étaient aussi fatigués que leurs camarades mais Sam était bien trop contente pour gâcher sa première journée, en tant que Ranger, à cause d'une fête.

Mais les jours qui suivirent occupèrent tous les Rangers. La Fédération Ranger reçut plusieurs missions trop difficiles pour les débutants. Sam et ses camarades eurent plusieurs journées de repos.  
Un après-midi, alors que la jeune fille et Posipi se promenaient dans une clairière, non-loin de leur Base Ranger, ils entendirent un cri.

« Laaaaa !

-Hein ?! »

Aussitôt, un énorme Pokémon rouge et blanc passa au dessus de leurs têtes suivi de près par trois machines volantes métalliques.

« Allons voir ! »

Les deux amis les poursuivirent en les regardant voler.  
'' Ils vont trop vite ! On ne va pas pouvoir les suivre longtemps ! '' pensa la jeune fille.

Soudain, un éclair violet éclata suivi d'un cri de douleur : la chose poursuivie avait été touchée ! En arrivant sur les lieux, Sam et Posipi découvrirent ce qui se passait : trois hommes vêtus de gris encerclaient la chose qu'ils avaient vue. Elle semblait avoir été touchée par un de leur missile et gisait, couchée sur le côté au milieu de l'herbe. La chose tremblait et poussait des petits cris plaintifs.  
Sam ouvrit son Capstick pour savoir de quel Pokémon il s'agissait. Celui-ci lui indiqua que c'était une Latias.  
Les trois hommes s'approchèrent du Pokémon qui gémissait et l'un d'entre eux lui dit :

« Tu es à nous maintenant !

-Pas encore ! »

Sam venait de bondir de sa cachette. Les hommes se retournèrent. Le même individu dit :

« Oh ! Une Pokémon Ranger ! Désolé mais tu arrives trop tard ! Occupez-vous d'elle !

-Avec plaisir ! répondirent ses complices.

-On va voir ça ! S'en prendre à un Pokémon unique au monde qui est sans cesse pourchassé, non mais vous n'avez pas honte ?! »

Un Laggron et un Jungko sortirent des Poké Ball des braconniers. Pour lutter contre eux, Sam fit appel à Posipi et à un Capidextre qui passait par là, à la recherche de nourriture.  
Capidextre se défendit avec un Etonnement tandis que Posipi contrait Juncko avec une Cage-Eclair.

Lorsque le combat fut terminé les braconniers prirent la fuite. Durant l'affrontement Latias avait eu le temps de s'enfuir elle aussi.

« Non mais ils ne manquent pas de culot ! Ils sont doués pour attaquer un Pokémon, qui ne prends même pas la peine de riposter alors qu'il pourrait les balayer facilement, mais quand ce sont eux qui se retrouvent en mauvaise posture ils se carapatent comme des lapins ! » commenta Sam furieuse.

Sam et Posipi retournèrent à la Base, épuisés et très intrigués.  
Les jours suivants furent plus calmes mais beaucoup de missions importantes arrivèrent et Sam oublia sa colère en vers les chasseurs.  
Elle ne parla pas de sa rencontre avec le Pokémon légendaire et les chasseurs. Les semaines passèrent et la jeune fille se demanda comment allait Latias.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le Professeur Pressand vint à la Base Ranger et demanda à réunir tout le monde dans la cour.

« Mes chers amis Ranger, le situation devient très grave ! Nous avons de plus en plus de demandes d'aide et nous sommes débordés. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de confier certaines tâches aux jeunes Rangers. Il arrivera que vous fassiez équipe avec quelqu'un pour une mission.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous tant débordés ? demanda soudain un Ranger, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

-C'est à cause de la présence d'un groupe malfaisant dont le cerveau n'est autre que la chasseuse ''J'', répondit Pressand, ils s'attaquent à tous les Pokémon, des plus rares aux plus communs. Leurs uniformes sont verts et ils se servent de machines volantes pour se déplacer plus vite et affaiblir les Pokémon qu'ils veulent attraper.

-Ils veulent capturer Latias ! » s'exclama Sam.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

« Euh ... fit celle-ci, embarrassée.

-Comment ?! Sam, tu les as déjà rencontrés ?! questionna un instituteur.

-Oui ! Ils poursuivaient Latias et allait la capturer mais Posipi et moi les avons arrêtés. Malheureusement, après le combat, ils se sont enfuis sur leurs machines et Latias avait aussi disparu ... Elle avait dû s'échapper pendant le combat ...

-... Pokémon Ranger ! Veuillez retourner à vos occupations, les professeurs. Sam et moi devons parler en privé. »

La foule se dissipa peu à peu.

« Bon ... reprit Pressand une fois que les Rangers étaient partis, Sam, je vais te raconter une légende.  
Latias peut devenir invisible. C'est généralement ce qu'elle fait pour passer inaperçue et ne pas être poursuivie ainsi elle n'apparaît qu'aux gens en qui elle a confiance. Je pense donc que si tu as pu voir Latias, c'est parce qu'elle a confiance en toi et si elle a pris cette décision, c'est sûrement pour te rencontrer.  
Malheureusement, des sbires de ''J'' l'ont vue et l'on prise en chasse.

-Vraiment ? Mais alors, c'est de ma faute si les braconniers l'ont attaquée... murmura la jeune fille.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ce devait être une pure coïncidence et tu n'y es pour rien. »

A ce moment-là, un Ranger entra en courant et murmura quelque chose au Professeur Pressand. Celui-ci paru choqué et annonça :

« Je viens d'apprendre que ''J'' et ses hommes ont maintenant pour but de capturer Latias et Latios ! »

'' Quoi ?! Capturer les deux Eons ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! '' pensa Sam, stupéfaite. A côté d'elle Posipi, se mit à grogner.

« Si ''J'' veut Latias et Latios, cela ne doit pas être simplement pour les revendre ! Elle et ses sbires doivent avoir un autre projet bien plus important derrière la tête ! Rappelez les autres Ranger ! » demanda le Professeur.

Une fois que la cour se fut remplie une fois de plus, le Professeur résuma la situation :

« ''J '' veut s'en prendre à Latias et Latios ! Mais elle ne convoite pas que ces deux Pokémon à mon avis... ! Pour cela, il va sans doute leur falloir beaucoup de Pokémon et de matériel ! Nous avons donc absolument besoin de vous tous ! Voyez déjà comme nous sommes débordés ! Reprenez donc vos activités quotidiennes ! La Fédération recueillera des informations sur leur projet ! »

Chuchotement général. Les Rangers étaient choqués et très étonnés mais retournèrent à leur tâches respectives. Seuls Pressand et les professeurs étaient restés pour discuter de la situation ainsi que Sam et Posipi. Enfin quand Pressand et les autres professeurs se séparèrent, la jeune fille alla parler au vieil homme et lui dit :

« Professeur ! Je veux retrouver Latias ! annonça-t-elle  
-Comment ?! fit le Professeur surpris par la détermination de Sam.  
-Elle a pris le risque de devenir visible pour me parler ! Cela doit être très important pour qu'elle prenne un tel risque, vous l'avez d'ailleurs dit vous même ! Je DOIS savoir ce qu'elle me veut ! »

Le Professeur réfléchit et dit :

« ...Très bien. Puisque tu tiens autant à la protéger, je te confie cette mission. Tu as prouvé tes qualités de Ranger mais tu vas devoir voyager beaucoup pour la retrouver et n'oublie pas que Latias peut voler plus vite qu'un avion à réaction, tout comme son frère Latios. »

Sam le remercia et choisit de partir le lendemain à l'aube.


	2. 2 - Le début du voyage

Le réveil de Sam sonna huit heures. La jeune Ranger et son Partenaire se levèrent et se préparèrent à partir. Un sac avec des provisions, un chargeur de Capstick, un sac de couchage, le Capstick au bras et Posipi prêt, ils sortirent de la chambre, prêts à tout pour sauver Latias.

Le Professeur Pressand les accompagna jusqu'à la grille l'air pré-occupé. Il leur souhaita bon courage et leur donna des conseils :

« N'oubliez pas que Latias et Latios peuvent devenir invisibles ou bien prendre la forme d'un humain, ajouta-t-il, cependant, tu peux les repérer grâce à un détecteur de chaleur. Mais, en ta présence, Latias reprendra sa véritable apparence. Tous deux sont de type Dragon et Psy et peuvent également communiquer par télépathie. »

Sam le remercia pour ses conseils et ses informations puis elle prit la route. D'abord, elle et son ami traversèrent la forêt où ils avaient rencontré le Pokémon légendaire et les chasseurs. Ils revirent le Capidextre que San avait capturé pour combattre les sbires. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention.  
'' Merci Capidextre, pensa la jeune fille, j'aurais peut-être à nouveau besoin de toi ... ''  
Puis, les voyageurs explorèrent une grotte. Elle était traversée par un petit ruisseau.

« Reste près de moi Posipi, conseilla Sam, on ne voit pas grand chose dans cette grotte alors si on se sépare, on pourrait ne pas se retrouver.  
-Posi Posi ! »

A midi, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent sur une plage dorée pour manger. Au loin, l'eau scintillait de milles feux sous les rayons du soleil.

« Regarde Posipi ! On dirait que la mer nous souhaite bonne chance !  
-Posi ? Posi-Posipiiiii ! » fit le petit Pokémon en agitant joyeusement les pattes en guise de remerciements.

En une demi-journée, ils étaient déjà à des milliers de kilomètres de la Base.  
Après la mer, une nouvelle forêt. A peine entrés, ils entendirent des cris de Pokémon.

« Allons voir Posipi ! »

Guidés par les bruits, les deux amis débouchèrent dans une clairière. Au milieu du chemin un Vigoroth mitraillait quelque chose au sol. C'était un jeune garçon, du même âge que Sam. Il avait un bandeau rouge surmonté d'une chevelure bleue foncée et portait une veste rouge. Il était dos au Pokémon et tenait un Négapi blessé dans ses bras.

« Arrête Vigoroth ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! C'est moi qui t'ai jeté une pierre sans le vouloir ! » disait le jeune garçon tandis que le Pokémon le ruait de coups de poings.

Derrière un arbre, Sam et Posipi observaient la situation avec un mélange de crainte pour le garçon et le Pokémon mais un courage interne.

'' Il faut beaucoup de cran pour protéger un ami alors qu'on est ruait de coups ainsi, pensa la jeune fille admirative mais aussi intriguée, ce garçon aime vraiment beaucoup son Négapi ... ''

« Allons les aider Posipi !

-Posiii ! »

Sam sorti de sa cachette et dit :

« Vigoroth ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Arrête ! Il essaie de protéger son Négapi ! »

Étonnés, le Pokémon et le garçon se retournèrent vers la jeune fille. Le Vigoroth fonça droit sur elle. Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cette démonstration de courage étonna le jeune garçon. La Ranger évita l'attaque Tranche du Vigoroth et la toupie du Capstick tourna autour du Pokémon enragé. Une fois calmé, Sam le relâcha et il partit. Puis, elle s'approcha du jeune garçon et du Négapi.

« Négapi ! Négapi ! Répond-moi Négapi ! suppliait le garçon.

-Il est simplement évanoui, déclara Sam en se penchant sur les deux rescapés.

-Mais il a reçu de sacrés coups ! Il faut vite le soigner !

-Posiiii ! » fit soudain Posipi.

Il colla sa queue contre celle de l'autre Pokémon et lança une décharge électrique qui toucha aussi faiblement le garçon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement au moment du choc électrique. Le Négapi ouvrit les yeux et regarda son maître avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci la serra contre lui et dit :

« Négapi ! Tu n'as rien ! Mais tu es fou de vouloir me protéger !

-Négapiii !

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais cette fille et son Posipi. C'est grâce à eux que le Vigoroth est parti et que tu es guéri.

-C'est normal, je suis une Pokémon Ranger et ce Posipi est mon Pokémon Partenaire. »répondit Sam.

Le jeune garçon et son Pokémon les regardèrent, étonnés.  
Ils firent les présentations en marchant. Le jeune garçon s'appelait Lunick. Le Vigoroth les avait attaqués car, en shootant dans un cailloux, Lunick le lui avait envoyé sur la tête et Négapi avait alors voulu protéger son ami humain.

« Mais, tu as un uniforme de Ranger ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas capturé ce Vigoroth ? demanda soudain Sam stupéfaite.

-Ben... Je ne suis pas un Ranger même si je porte la tenue... Mon père est le chef d'une Base Ranger et il m'a donné cet uniforme. Je rêve de devenir Ranger mais je ne peux pas... répondit tristement Lunick en baissant la tête.

-Tu as raté l'examen ?

-Oui... Mais je pense que c'est mon père qui a voulu me faire recaler...

-Ah bon ?

-Il ne veut pas que je sois Pokémon Ranger. Il dit que c'est un travail à plein temps et que ça ne permet pas de vivre librement... répondit-il, mais j'ai réussi à voler un Capstick.

-C'est vrai. Il est sévère, ton père... Mais quand même, quelle idée de jeter un caillou sur un Pokémon ... ! observa Sam.

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne à part Négapi et moi... »

Une explosion coupa court à leur conversation monotaumne. Cela venait d'un côté reculé du bois.  
Lunick les guida jusqu'à un petit hôtel recouvert de mousse. C'était de là que l'explosion provenait. Ils découvrirent les trois braconniers qui avaient attaqué Latias près de la Base.  
'' Mais que veulent-ils cette fois ? '' se demanda Sam.  
Cette fois-ci, leur objectif semblait être une petite boule verte qui virevoltait faiblement au dessus de leurs tête.

« Encore vous ?! s'exclama Sam, qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant ?!

-La Pokémon Ranger de la dernière fois ! s'écria un sbires.

-Tien ! Tu viens encore fouiner dans nos affaires ? Et en plus tu as emmené du monde ! C'est ton petit ami ? demanda l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hein ?! s'écrièrent en coeur Sam et Lunick.

-Pas du tout ! répondit la jeune fille en plus agacée.

-Chef ! Il va s'enfuir dans le temps ! coupa l'autre sbire.

-Oh non ! Ils veulent Célébi ! s'écria Lunick, pas question ! Ce Pokémon est unique ! Fichez-lui la paix !

-Je m'en occupe ! » le coupa Sam avec détermination.

Le chef du groupe de braconnier envoya son Drascore au combat. Sans attendre, Posipi fonça sur lui et l'assomma avec une Queue de Fer pendant que Célébi, furieux, renvoyait ses ennemis à coup de Feuillemagik qui prirent la fuite.

« Pas mal ! fit Lunick admiratif.

-Merci. Célébi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant.

-Biiii ! » répondit le Pokémon en disparaissant joyeusement à l'intérieur d'un cercle de lumière.

Continuant leur route, le petit groupe se fit attaquer par une horde de Chapignon que Sam calma. Sous le conseil de Lunick, elle utilisa l'aide d'un Roucoups capturé un peu avant.  
'' Cette fille et son Posipi sont vraiment géniaux ! pensa Lunick, ils forment une très bonne équipe. ''  
'' Il sait beaucoup plus de choses sur les captures qu'il en a l'air '', se dit Sam surprise.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une ville. La ville où Lunick vivait. En la voyant, lui et son Pokémon frissonnèrent.

« Voilà. Vous êtes chez vous maintenant, déclara Sam une fois que Lunick et Négapi étaient devant la porte de leur maison une simple bâtisse, dorénavant, soyez plus prudents.  
-Merci pour tout Sam et Posipi ! On ne vous oubliera jamais ! » leur lança Lunick.

Le jeune garçon referma la porte en soupirant. Ils étaient dans un long couloir assez sombre. Il dit à son Pokémon :

« Aller courage ! Papa va me gronder pour ma longue absence alors reste à l'écart. Et puis, j'ai besoin que tu gardes le Capstick : s'il sait que c'est moi qui l'ai volé, ça sera encore pire. »

Il posa Négapi dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Elle était plutôt grande avec des posters de Pokémon et de Rangers partout. Lunick n'aimait pas enfermer un Pokémon mais si jamais son père voulait fouiller sa chambre, il valait mieux qu'elle soit fermée à clef. et Négapi n'aurait pas à subir à la colère de son père.

Avec un peu d'appréhension,il descendit dans la cuisine, une grande salle bien éclairée par le jour. Une grande table ronde au milieu était baignée des rayons de soleil.  
Quand il vit son fils, il le gronda sévèrement et lui demanda si c'était lui qui avait volé le Capstick. Lunick répondit que non et qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt. Son père lui demanda d'aller fouiller sa chambre.

Sam et Posipi sortirent du magasin. Avant de partir, ils avaient fait le plein de victuailles et avaient acheté une trousse de premiers soins. Puis ils se remirent en route. Ils passèrent aussi au Centre Pokémon pour manger et prirent une carte de la région par la même occasion.

Lunick montait lentement l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, essayant de ralentir un maximum son père sans que cela se voit trop. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il cria :

« Négapi !

-Piiii ! »

Lunick ouvrit la porte tandis que Négapi sautait par la fenêtre avec le Capstick dans la bouche. Il lança le Capstick dans un buisson avant de se dissimuler derrière la gouttière.  
Le père de Lunick se précipita à la fenêtre. Ne voyant rien, il entra dans une rage incroyable après son fils. Il le gronda sévèrement et lui donna une gifle. Lunick encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Négapi soit en sécurité. A ce moment-là, le Pokémon Electrique jaillit de sa cachette avec une Vive-Attaque et percuta le père de son ami.

« Attends un peu toi ! s'écria celui-ci en se tournant vers le Pokémon.

-Sauve-toi ! » lui cria Lunick en se glissant derrière son père.

Au lieu de cela, le Pokémon Electrique envoya une Fatal-Foudre à l'homme puis il grimpa sur l'épaule de Lunick. Le jeune garçon couru vers la fenêtre et sauta. Il s'agrippa à la gouttière et se laissa glisser tandis que son Partenaire courrait chercher le Capstick.  
Une fois en bas, ignorant les cris de rage de son père, Lunick et Négapi s'enfuirent en courant, la peur au ventre.


	3. 3 - Les nouveaux amis

Sam et Posipi se remirent en route. Après avoir questionné quelques passants, ils avaient appris que les braconniers se dirigeaient vers le Nord plus précisément vers une caverne nommée la Caverne Légende. Les gens l'avaient baptisée ainsi car beaucoup de mythes entouraient cette grotte.  
Ils passèrent devant la maison de Lunick et Posipi s'y arrêta un instant, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Posipi ? lui demanda la jeune fille, ah je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, on les reverra bientôt. »

Un peu plus loin, des souffles entre-coupés attirèrent leur attention.

« Tu entends ? demanda Sam à son Pokémon, on dirait que quelqu'un est essoufflé.

-Posipiii ! » répondit celui-ci en lui montrant une ruelle sombre.

La Ranger regarda et distingua deux silhouettes penchées, l'une beaucoup plus petite que l'autre. Elle s'approcha et découvrit Lunick et Négapi, haletants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction, et pourquoi êtes-vous si fatigués ? On dirait que vous avez couru un marathon !

-Sam ! Posipi ! s'exclama joyeusement le jeune garçon en les voyant, ouf ! Ca me rassure que vous soyez-là ! »

Reprenant leur marche, Lunick leur raconta comment ils s'étaient enfuis de la maison.

« Je me demande comment ton père a fait pour devenir Ranger... songea Sam.

-Je me suis souvent posé la question et j'ai découvert que c'est parce qu'il a un grand cœur. Mais quand il se met en colère, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter... »répondit tristement son ami.

Sam regarda curieusement Lunick, qui regardait devant lui. Elle se demandait comment un père aussi colérique pouvait avoir un fils aussi calme et un peu craintif.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville. Sam demanda à son ami comment se rendre à la Caverne Légende. Lunick connaissait très bien la région :

« C'est pas compliqué, lui dit-il, il suffit de traverser ces montagnes, les Pics Blanc, et ce fleuve, le Bleuté. Ensuite, il y a une ville et, un peu plus au Nord, tu trouveras une forêt, la Forêt Minuit. Ensuite, tu continues un peu au Nord et t'es arrivée.

-Merci beaucoup Lunick ! Mais et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

-Bah... On ne sait pas... »

Il réfléchit un moment en regardant Négapi s'amuser avec Posipi. Il semblait hypnotisé par leur jeu.

« Je sais ! Sam, ça ne te dérange pas si Négapi et moi on vous accompagne ? s'écria soudain le garçon.

-Quoi ? Bah euh ...C'est-à-dire que je suis en mission, bafouilla Sam surprise de la question, et c'est dangereux...

-On ne sait pas où aller. Comme Négapi et Posipi ont l'air de bien s'entendre et que je voudrais être Ranger, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de voyager un moment avec vous, le temps qu'on trouve quoi faire.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit d'impliquer quelqu'un dans cette affaire ... Notre mission est d'une haute importance et très dangereuse. Mais... Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Posipi ?

-Posiiii !

-Bon c'est d'accord ! déclara Sam, Lunick et Négapi nous rejoignent !

-OUAIS ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en sautant de joie, merci beaucoup !

-Néga Néga !

-Posiiiii !

-Mais attention ! On va croiser beaucoup de dangers ! Il faudra faire attention et éviter de se séparer ! recommanda la Ranger sans vraiment chercher à être convaincante.

-A vos ordres commandant ! répondit Lunick au garde-à-vous, et puis, on a réussi à conserver le Capstick que j'ai volé à mon père. Je ...

-Un Ranger n'est pas un voleur ! Rends ce Capstick à la Fédération ! le coupa la jeune fille.

-J'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix ! Ok c'est pas bien de voler mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si mon père m'avait laissé devenir Ranger ! Et puis, tu devrais être contente, je sais un peu m'en servir, je pourrais t'aider ! rétorqua le garçon.

-... Pfff ! D'accord mais tu devras le rendre à notre retour. » soupira Sam en se remettant en route.

Arrivés au pied de la chaîne de montagne dont Lunick avait parlé un peu avant, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et les Pokémon Electrique durent utiliser leur électricité pour que leurs amis humains puissent avancer.

Ayant trouvé une petite grotte, Sam alluma un feu avant de s'endormir. Posipi et Négapi dormaient déjà à point fermés, roulés en boule l'un sur l'autre. Lunick regarda un moment le ciel bleu marine parsemé de points scintillants, l'air d'être ailleurs.  
'' C'est génial, pensa-t-il en se couchant sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, on voyage avec une véritable Ranger ! Qui est super sympa en plus. Mais pour le Capstick, elle a raison ... ''  
Puis il s'endormit à son tour.

« Hum ...? » fit Sam en ouvrant un œil.

Quelque chose essayait de la réveiller à coups de langue. Elle ouvrit un deuxième œil et regarda autour d'elle, pas assez réveillée pour se poser des questions. Lunick dormait toujours, allongé à l'autre bout de la grotte.

« Posii ! »

Elle se retourna et aperçu Posipi, debout à côté d'elle, lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Posipi, dit-elle, bien dormi ?

-Posi ! »

Elle s'aperçut que Négapi somnolait aussi. Posipi s'empressa d'aller réveiller son nouveau compagnon de jeu pendant que la Ranger allumait un feu et sortait des baies.  
'' J'ai peut-être étais trop dure avec Lunick hier ... '' songea la Ranger.

Une fois Négapi débout, celui-ci s'approcha discrètement de Lunick et lui envoya une décharge électrique pour le réveiller. Le jeune garçon sursauta en poussant un petit cri et regarda autour de lui, stupéfait. Il vit ses amis rire et ri à son tour.

« Négapi te réveille comme ça tous les matins ? demanda Sam en distribuant à tout le monde les baies grillées qu'elle avait faites.

-Pratiquement, oui ! répondit Lunick en prenant une baie, hum ! C'est bon ! Tu es très forte pour la cuisine.

-Merci. En fait, c'est Solana, une Ranger plus âgée qui m'a appris à faire ça. Au fait, je suis désolée de m'être fâchée contre toi hier. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

-C'est pas grave. » assura Lunick.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils reprirent la route.  
Les Pics Blanc étaient une chaîne de montagnes qui était sans-cesse recouverte de neige. De nombreuses tempêtes de neiges imprévues étaient la cause de beaucoup de disparitions.  
Heureusement, Lunick connaissait bien la région et les guida tant bien que mal dans la poudreuse. Tous les deux tenaient leur Pokémon dans les bras alors qu'ils traversaient une tempête de neige.  
Lunick s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sam.

« On peut pas avancer plus ! lui cria-t-il, on va devoir attendre que ça se calme !

-Bonne idée ! »

Ils cherchèrent des yeux un abri. Soudain, un rugissement retentit.  
Le petit groupe se retourna et resta figé de surprise et de peur. Une énorme avalanche s'approchait en mugissant, emportant les quelques arbres qui brisaient le royaume blanc, tel un fauve déchaîné.

« Oh non ! s'exclama Lunick en revenant en courant vers Sam, une avalanche !  
-Par là ! Vite ! »

Ils eurent juste le temps de se jeter dans une fente en criant. L'avalanche boucha la faille et se fut le Chaos. Ils étaient entourés de glace et la température n'arrangeait rien.

Se relevant péniblement, Sam commença à dégager énergétiquement la neige.  
Encore sonnés, Lunick et Posipi eurent plus de mal à reprendre leur équilibre.

« Euh... Aaah... fit le jeune garçon en se retenant aux parois pour ne pas tomber, eh ! Mais où est Négapi ?!

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Sam en se retournant vivement.

-Posi ? Posi-posiii ! » appela Posipi.

Un petit cri lui répondit. Il provenait du fond de la fente où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

« Négapi ! s'exclama Lunick, où es-tu ? Négapi ?!

-Posiiii ! »

Le jeune garçon accouru aux côtés de Posipi, penché. Sam les rejoignit.


	4. 4 - La grotte de glace

Négapi était au fond un peu plus bas, dans une sorte de grotte de glace. Il y avait une paroi gelée très glissante devant le reste du petit groupe et le Pokémon Electrique avait glissé dessus en se réfugiant dans la faille.

« N'aie pas peur Négapi ! lui lança son maître en glissant sur la paroi.

-Ca ne va pas beaucoup l'aider si tu descends à ton tour, lui signala la Ranger, eh ! Mais attends ! »

Trop tard. Lunick et Posipi étaient déjà en bas. Sam les rejoignit en soupirant.  
'' Oh ces garçons ! ''

A ce moment-là, ils se rendirent compte que le plafond était recouvert de stalactites. Malgré qu'ils soient sous la glace et la neige, l'endroit été assez éclairé.  
N'ayant pas d'autres choix, ils entreprirent de visiter la grotte pour tenter de trouver une sortie.  
Ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle où un lac à moitié gelé dormait au milieu.

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, conseilla Sam, le sol est une vraie patinoire et ça serait bête de tomber dans l'eau glacée.

-Négapiii ! répondit le Pokémon Electrique.

-Chuuuut ! fit Lunick en faisant la grimace, il ne faut pas crier. Regarde : si tu cries, les stalactites vont nous tomber sur la tête.

-Négaaa ... ! »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et ne tardèrent pas à voir de la vie : un peu après le lac, un troupeau d'Otaria et de Lamantine se reposait sur la glace. Certains levèrent la tête et les observèrent avec méfiance. Lunick les aperçu et leur dit calmement :

« N'ayez pas peur ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Nous sommes des Pokémon Rangers. On est là pour aider les gens et les Pokémon. »

Voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'alarmant, les Pokémon se remirent à somnoler. Certains restèrent éveillés et continuèrent de les observer, cette fois-ci par curiosité.

« On a qu'à leur demander s'ils peuvent nous aider, suggéra Sam en s'approchant d'un Lamantine, on s'est perdu et on cherche la sortie, est-ce que vous savez où elle est ? »

Le Lamantine hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Négapi s'approcha et lui expliqua en langage Pokémon en faisant quelques gestes. Le Pokémon applaudit joyeusement avec ses nageoires tout en poussant des petits cris. Sam et Lunick se regardèrent, désolés tandis que Posipi se moquait de son ami.  
Sam sorti son Capstick pour le capturer. Soudain, Lunick la coupa.

« Attends ! Je vais essayer de le capturer ! dit-il déterminé

-Mais ...! Tu n'es pas un Ranger, tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'un Capstick. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches l'utiliser ! » protesta la Ranger.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas plus longtemps et la toupie de capture fonça vers le Lamantine. Le cercle lumineux apparut tandis que Lunick décrivait la même figure avec le bout de son Capstick.

« Et hop ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le cercle lumineux se referma sur le Pokémon.  
Sam et Lunick se penchèrent sur le Capstick. Celui-ci indiquait que la capture avait réussie.

« Capture effectuée ! déclara fièrement le jeune garçon, tu vois ? Je sais me servir de mon Capstick.

-C'est vrai ! confirma Sam, amusée et admirative, mais ne fonce pas tête baissée tu risques de faire des bêtises.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude !... Bon ! Lamantine, indique-nous la sortie s'il te plaît, demanda Lunick.

-Maaaan ! »

Le Pokémon se dirigea à l'opposé de l'immense salle et les entraîna dans un immense couloir plus sombre. La glace semblait emplie d'une force maléfique qui les suivait.  
Après une bonne demi-heure, une lueur apparu.

« Tu crois que c'est la sortie ? demanda Lunick à son amie.

-Je pense. »

En effet, une fois devant la lumière, le petit groupe retrouva la neige des Pics Blanc.

« Ca fait plaisir de retrouver la lumière du jour ! Avoue que j'avais raison. Merci beaucoup Lamantine, tu nous as bien aidés ! dit le jeune garçon au Pokémon en lui caressant la tête avant qu'il s'en aille.

-Mouais mais pour cette fois... Et maintenant ? demanda la Ranger, on est où ?

-Bah, je pense que la grotte nous a fait traverser la montagne. Du coup, je crois qu'on est de l'autre côté.

-Hein ?

-En fait, il y a une légende régionale qui dit que les Anciens traversaient les Pics Blanc afin de se rendre de l'autre côté. L'un d'entre eux se serait blessé à la jambe en s'abritant d'un blizzard. Des Pokémon Glace sont alors arrivés et, pour le sortir de là, ils ont creusés un passage. C'est ainsi qu'il put retrouver les siens. Mais ce passage fut englouti par l'eau glacée. Alors, pour raccourcir le trajet et éviter la tempête de neige, les Anciens ont retrouvé l'endroit où leur ami été tombé et l'ont aménagé en tunnel.

-Alors on est sûrement tombés sur l'entrée de ce tunnel... et le lac que nous avons vu serait le passage que les Pokémon auraient creusé pour sauver l'Ancien ?

-Ouais. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent le soleil couchant qui teintait la neige blanche en rouge orangé. Le paysage ne ressemblait plus à une crème glacées mais plutôt à une mer de feu. Les quatre voyageurs étaient littéralement subjugués par la beauté du paysage.

« Ne traînons pas ! On doit sortir de la montagne avant le coucher du soleil. Sinon, on va avoir du mal à trouver un refuge pour la nuit. » affirma Sam.

Ils se mirent donc à dévaler la pente en courant et en riant.

« On risque de provoquer une autre avalanche en criant comme ça ! signala Sam en riant de plus belle.

-Ah ah ah ! On sera plus vite en bas comme ça ! répondit joyeusement le jeune garçon, Yahou ! »

Le soleil rasait les arbres quand ils retrouvèrent l'herbe verte. Au milieu, un fleuve s'écoulait paisiblement.

« Voilà le Bleuté, déclara Lunick, si on le suit, on arrivera à un village. De là, il faudra aller vers le Nord pour atteindre la Forêt Minuit. On la traverse et on trouvera la Grotte Mystère. C'est la grotte que tu veux atteindre non ?

-Oui. Bon, on va trouver où dormir maintenant. » déclara Sam en bâillant.

Ils cherchèrent un petit moment un endroit où passer la nuit. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils optèrent de passer la nuit dans les bras protecteurs d'un grand chêne bien touffu et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Sam. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Posipi dormir profondément à côté d'elle. Il était couché, le ventre en l'air et gigotait de temps en temps. Elle regarda à sa droite. Lunick s'était endormi sur une branche de ce côté-là mais il n'y était plus. Négapi avait aussi disparut.  
'' Ils ont dû aller se promener. '' suggéra-t-elle.

Elle allait descendre de l'arbre pour partir chercher de baies quand elle vit Lunick et Négapi escalader l'arbre, tenant quelque chose dans leurs bras.

« Salut Sam ! lui lança Lunick en arrivant à sa hauteur avec Négapi sur l'épaule.

-Chuuuut ! fit la Ranger, Posipi dort encore.

-Oups ! Désolé, chuchota-t-il, Négapi et moi, on est allé chercher quelques fruits pour le déjeuner. »  
Après avoir manger, le petit groupe se remit en route.  
En marchant, Lunick demanda soudain :

« Au fait, maintenant qu'on voyage ensemble, tu peux me dire quelle est votre mission ?

-Ben... Normalement non mais je pense que je peux te le dire, répondit Sam après un moment d'hésitation, lorsqu'on était encore à la Fédération, on a vu Latias.

-Quoi ?! Vous avez vu Latias ?!

-Oui... Mais elle était poursuivie par les braconniers qui ont attaqué Célébi. Ils sont sous les ordres d'une femme qui capture les Pokémon pour les revendre, la chasseuse ''J''. On les a arrêtés et on a raconté ça au Professeur Pressand. Il nous a alors appris que ces braconniers agissaient beaucoup en ce moment et qu'ils préparaient sûrement quelque chose de mauvais.

-Sans doute pour attraper des Pokémon rares ou légendaires..., commenta le jeune garçon, l'air pensif.

-Oui. Le Professeur nous a alors raconté une légende. Il paraît que Latias peut se rendre invisible mais qu'elle apparaît aux personnes en qui elle a confiance et qu'elle avait sûrement quelque chose à me dire pour prendre le risque de redevenir visible. Et j'ai pour mission de la retrouver et de les sauver, elle et Latios, des griffes de ''J''. La Fédération a appris qu'elle les voulait.

-Mais comment tu vas faire pour retrouver Latias ?

-On va déjà arrêter ''J''. Ensuite, Latias pourra se montrer sans se faire attaquer. »

A la fin de la matinée, le village était en vue. Lunick guida ses amis vers la Forêt Minuit.  
A mi-chemin, Lunick demanda à Sam :

« Tu as remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-On a pas croisé un seul Pokémon depuis qu'on a traversé les Pics Blanc...

-Vous n'en avez pas vu quand vous êtes allés chercher des fruits, ce matin ?

-Non...

-Bizarre... »

Cette constatation intrigua Sam.  
'' Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec le fait que ''J'' agisse dans le coin ... '' elle allait demander à Lunick si des Pokémon rares vivaient dans le coin mais s'abstint. Les mains derrière la tête, il regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Sam sourit et le laissa à sa rêverie. Puis elle se replongea dans ses réflexions.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grotte Mystère, là où les braconniers étaient sensés se trouver.  
Deux sbires montaient la garde à l'entrée. Sam et Lunick se cachèrent derrière un buisson et les observèrent un moment. Les hommes ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de balayer du regard les alentours.

« Comment on va faire pour entrer ? chuchota Lunick à son amie.

-Il va falloir faire diversion, mais comment ? »

Ils réfléchirent un moment quand soudain, Lunick vit un Colossinge et dit :

« J'ai une idée ! Attendez-moi ici. »

Il s'approcha par derrière du Pokémon et le captura. Puis il revint près de ses amis et leur expliqua son plan.


	5. 5 - Le repère de ' J '

Des rochers tombèrent juste à côté des deux gardes dans un fracas épouvantable, soulevant un nuage de poussière grise. Les gardes levèrent la tête et virent un Colossinge qui lançait des pierres, perché au dessus de leurs têtes. Il avait l'air furieux.  
L'un d'eux lui lança :

« Et toi là ! Arrête ça de suite ! »

Le Colossinge poussa un cri de mécontentement et fit tomber de petite pierres sur eux.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de nous lancer des pierres ! » dit le deuxième garde.

Furieux, il grimpa pour rejoindre le Colossinge qui lui tirait la langue. Sam et Lunick en profitèrent pour entrer dans la grotte et le jeune garçon relâcha le Colossinge. Soudain, le garde qui était resté au sol les vit et leur lança :

« Et vous ! Arrêtez-vous !

-Salut ! répondit Lunick en lui faisant un petit signe pour le narguer.

'' Non mais c'est vraiment un gamin ! se dit Sam, on dirait qu'il est inconscient du danger et qu'il joue avec ...! ''  
Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la grotte en courant. Le garde jura et prit son talkie-walkie.

« Allô le quartier général ? Deux jeunes viennent de pénétrer dans le repère. »

Puis il se lança trousses. Son complice le suivit après avoir renoncé à attraper le Colossinge, maintenant en colère.

« J'adore narguer les bandits ! fit Lunick, ils ne méritent pas plus que l'humiliation !

-Bien d'accord avec toi ! »

Sam et Lunick couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. La grotte était un véritable labyrinthe de roche grisâtre. Des machines étranges complétaient parfois le décor. Des renforts arrivèrent et encerclèrent les Rangers. Ils devaient être une vingtaine mais Sam, Lunick et leurs Pokémon étaient prêts à se défendre.

Un homme assez corpulent, qui portait le même uniforme vert que les sbires, s'avança. Il avait un regard froid et sévère. Ses énormes mains, qui avaient dû torturer bien des Pokémon, étaient couvertes de plaies.  
Ce devait être un commandant. Il leur dit :

« C'est donc vous, les gamins qui ont causé tant de soucis à mes hommes ? Hum ! Je suis plutôt étonné que deux Rangers puissent nous freiner autant.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un Ranger ! répliqua Lunick, et puis alors ? Si deux jeunes ados ont réussi à vous causer autant de soucis, alors la police vous coincera facilement !

-Pourquoi voulez-vous Latias et Latios ? enchaîna Sam.

-C'est bien simple pourtant ! Ce sont des Pokémon légendaires. Ils sont donc rares ! Nous en tireront un bon prix.

-Grrr ! fit Sam.

-Oh ! Vous voulez vous battre, c'est ça ? susurra le commandant, lancez vos Pokémon ! »

Cinq Scorvol et dix Scorplane apparurent, prêts à passer à l'action à l'aide de leurs pinces aiguisées. Les deux amis serrèrent les dents et sortirent leur Capstick. Posipi et Négapi commencèrent à grogner méchamment, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'étincelles de leurs joues.  
'' Ca ne va pas être facile ! '' pensa Sam, un peu inquiète.

« Scorplane et Scorvol lancez Taillade ! » ordonna le commandant, un sourire au lèvre.

Une pluie de pinces tranchantes s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Lunick et Sam étaient immobilisés. Les attaques des Pokémon les empêchaient de riposter ou encore de tenter une capture.

« Aïe ! Il faut se débarrasser de ces Pokémon ! Aïe ! dit Sam en se protégeant la tête avec les mains.

-Mais comment ... Aïe ! Comment faire ? Ouille ! demanda Lunick, ils sont trop nombreux, on va se faire massacrer ! Et Négapi et Posipi ne pourront pas nous aider. Aïe ! Les attaques Electriques ne font rien aux Pokémon Sol ! Aïe !

-Tu as peur ?

-Eeeeuh ...Oui ! répondit Lunick un peu gêné de l'admettre.

-Alors ravale ta peur et concentre-toi ! Si on abandonne avant d'essayer, aïe, on est perdu ! Aïe affirma Sam, Posipi ! Aïe ! Il faut réagir, attaque Météores ! »

Ils étaient mitraillés de Taillades et Posipi et Négapi n'étaient pas épargnés non-plus. Posipi se concentra un peu, tenta d'oublier la douleur et des étoiles jaunes sortirent de sa bouche. Le Scorplane qui fonçait sur lui les reçus de plein fouet et fut projeté contre le mur.  
'' Ok ! Sam, tu veux voir du courage ? On va t'en montrer ! ''

« A toi Négapi, utilise Puissance Cachée ! » ordonna Lunick.

Le petit Pokémon envoya les boules de lumière sur le Scorvol qui le tenaillait depuis un moment. Celui-ci ne fut que repoussé et revînt l'attaquer.  
'' Son niveau est trop élevé par rapport à celui de Négapi ! Une attaque comme Puissance Cachée ne fait que l'éloigner ! '' pensa Lunick, pas très sûr de remporter ce combat.

Répétant leurs attaques, les deux Pokémon Electriques finirent par repousser la horde de Scorplane. Mais ils revinrent à la charge avec des Lame de Roc. Tandis que les rochers pointus fonçaient sur eux, Lunick dit :

« Aller Négapi, c'est le moment de sortir Abri !

-Posipi utilise Coup d'Main pour l'aider !

-Négaaa !

-Posii ! »

Négapi se planta courageusement devant les projectiles et s'entoura d'une sphère jaune, remplaçant le soleil dans cette grotte peu éclairée. Le bouclier, renforcé par Coup D'Main, para Lame de Roc mais les Pokémon ennemis ne tarderaient pas à attaquer de nouveau avec des Griffes Acier. Il fallait agir avant ! Sam et Posipi prirent les devant pendant que Lunick et Négapi les protégeaient.

« Posipi éloigne-les avec Photocopie ! »

Posipi renvoya les Lame de Roc sur leurs ennemis, permettant ainsi à Négapi de cesser son attaque.

« Et maintenant, Queue de Fer ! enchaîna Sam.

-Toi aussi, Négapi, go ! »

Les deux Pokémon se séparèrent, grimpèrent sur les parois rocheuses pour prendre de la hauteur et sautèrent le plus haut possible pour atteindre les Scorvol et les Scorplane. Puis, en même temps, ils tournèrent sur eux même en frappant les Pokémon trop près d'eux.

« Réagissez ! vociféra le commandant, Guillotine ! »

Les Pokémon volants foncèrent sur les intrus en écartant leurs pinces, semblables à des lions assoiffés de sang. Mais les Ranger et leurs Pokémon ne bronchèrent pas. Au contraire, ils les affrontèrent ! Un regard de traqueur se dessinait sur le visage de Sam et de Lunick.

« Ca a assez duré ! dit Lunick en serrant les dents, on ne va pas continuer à être les cibles !  
-Il est temps de conclure ! renchérit son amie, Posipi lance Dernierecour !  
-Négapi utilise Atout ! »

Les Pokémon Electriques partirent en même temps et foncèrent sur la bande de Pokémon avec leurs attaques. Posipi, entouré d'une lumière orange rouge, fonça comme une étoile filante sur des Scorplane et quelques Scorvol tandis que Négapi projetait un puissant rayon bleu vert sur le reste des Pokémon. Il y eut une énorme explosion suivie d'une épaisse fumée noire qui les empêchait de voir les combattants.  
Est-ce que les deux souris avaient réussi ? Tous se posaient cette question, tous retenaient leur souffle, tous espéraient que leurs Pokémon avaient gagné. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Posipi et Négapi étaient toujours debout. Dans cette position et, malgré leur petite taille, ils dominaient la bande de Scorvol et de Scorplane à terre.  
Quand ils virent cela, Lunick et Sam bondirent de joie. Malgré la différence de nombre, ils avaient gagné.

« Ouais ! On a réussi ! s'exclama Lunick, beau travail Négapi !  
-Bien joué Posipi ! » félicita Sam.

Puis ils partirent en courant, profitant de la stupéfaction des gardes. Les braconniers ne bougèrent pas. Encore sous le choc, ils laissèrent les intrus s'enfuirent. Leur défaite avait été si écrasante que le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Le commandant se raviva et grogna.

« Incapables ! Bon à rien ! Vous n'êtes pas fichu de battre deux gamins et deux minuscules Pokémon alors que vous êtes dix fois plus ! Leurs Pokémon étaient de type Electrique, vous aviez l'avantage du type en plus ! Bande d'idiots ! RETROUVEZ-LES ! vociféra le grand homme.

-A ... ! A vos ordres chef ! » répondirent les braconniers en se mettant à courir après le petit groupe déjà loin.

Comment ces deux gamins avaient-ils fait pour les battre ?! Le commandant se jura de se venger.

Le petit groupe courait toujours tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils traversèrent un long couloir plus sombre que les autres. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la caverne.

« Il fait de plus en plus sombre, remarqua Sam, restez bien près de nous !

-Mais vous êtes où précisément ?! A gauche ou à droite ? demanda Lunick un peu perdu, bientôt, on ne verra même plus le bout de notre nez !

-Chut ! J'entends des pas, les gardes ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus ! »

Lunick frissonna. Il ne se disait pas vraiment peureux mais l'idée de se retrouver le prisonnier de ces hommes ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il rassembla son courage. Pas question d'avoir peur alors qu'il Le petit groupe se cacha rapidement dans une pièce sombre, retenant leur souffle pour ne pas être repérés.

Curieux, Lunick chercha la lumière. La pièce s'illumina et dévoila une sorte de laboratoire. Cela semblait être une pièce où des expériences génétiques sur les Pokémon se déroulaient. De nombreux flacons, qui faisaient bien trois mètres de haut, renfermaient un liquide verdâtre.  
'' Drôle d'endroit, commenta Sam méfiante, ce n'est pas très rassurant ... ''

« Ca ressemble aux labos qu'on voit dans les films de science-fiction ...observa Lunick en se penchant sur un ordinateur où brillaient des diodes multicolores, ils ont dû faire d'horribles expériences sur les Pokémon ici ... »

Au milieu de dizaines de machines métalliques se trouvait deux sphères. L'une était rouge et l'autre bleue... Et elle contenait Latios !

« Latios ! »

Le petit groupe couru vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait inconscient. Parfois, ses paupières s'agitaient et il bougeait comme s'il essayait de se libérer de quelque chose.  
'' Le pauvre ! pensa tristement Sam, on va te sortir de là Latios, ne t'inquiète pas. ''  
'' Il souffre ... ! se dit Lunick en fixant le Pokémon, Il ...Il souffre ... ! Je le sens ... ! Mais pourquoi je ressens sa douleur ? ''

« On ne peut pas le sortir de là ! ragea Lunick qui était penché sur un ordinateur à proximité de la sphère bleue, raah ! il faut un mot de passe et si on fait la moindre erreur, le système de sécurité va s'activer. »

Sam acquiesça. Des bruits de pas retentirent près d'un mur : les braconniers approchaient. Le petit groupe fila vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et s'enfuirent. Soudain, arrivés à un croisement le plafond s'effondra. Lunick et Négapi eurent juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pendant que Sam et Posipi couraient à l'opposer pour éviter les pierres.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Sam en s'approchant de l'éboulis.

-Plus de peur que de mal, répondit Lunick, et vous ?

-Tout va bien. Oh non ! Lunick, des gardes arrivent, on doit partir. »

Le jeune garçon entendis des bruits de pas et lui et Négapi prirent la fuite. Ils entendirent les sbires rager et crier derrière eux.  
'' Pauvre Latios ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour qu'il souffre comme ça ?! '' se demanda Lunick.

De son côté, Sam avait aussi choisi la fuite. Elle et Posipi durent traverser un filet d'eau qui s'écoulait d'une fente dans le plafond. Lorsque leurs poursuivants mirent les pieds à l'eau, Posipi les paralysa avec une Cage-Eclair en court-circuitant le liquide. Ils se remirent à courir, cela ne les retiendrait pas très longtemps et des renforts arriveraient sans tarder.

Négapi envoya une décharge Electrique contre un Parasect. L'attaque Electrique toucha une bande de Nosférapti qui les attaquèrent.

« Waaah ! s'écria Lunick en prenant ses jambes à son cou, Négapi on fiche le camp d'ici ! »

A un autre endroit de la base, dans une pièce très éclairée, un homme massif faisait son rapport.

« Madame, dit le commandant, nous n'avons pas réussi à arrêter les intrus.

-Imbécile ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué d'arrêter deux gamins ! cria ''J''.

-Me... Mais Madame ! Ces gamins sont vraiment très forts ! De plus, la fille est une Ranger et le garçon est vif ! ...Et leurs Pokémon sont très puissants !

-Pfff ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Où sont-ils à présent ?

-Il y a eu un éboulis qui les a séparé. Des gardes sont à leur poursuite.

-Ont-ils découvert où se trouvait Latios ? enchaîna ''J''.

-Je ne pense pas. Le système de sécurité ne s'est pas déclenché. Voyant Latios dans la sphère, ils auraient essayé de le libérer. Pour cela, il faut un mot de passe. Si une seule erreur est détectée, le système de sécurité se serait mis en place. »

La femme sourit. Ses deux gamins l'amusaient.  
'' Eh bien ! Voilà des ennemis qui me résistent ! Profitons-en pour nous amuser un peu avec eux ... ! ''

Sam courait toujours, Posipi à proximité. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir semé leurs poursuivants mais, dans ce repère, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes.

Soudain, une partie du mur à côté d'elle disparut. Un ''Aaah !'' s'en échappa. La Ranger n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que Lunick tombait sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. La jeune fille ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle rougit en découvrant Lunick au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci rougit en même temps mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçut, trop surpris. Confus, le garçon se redressa, aussitôt imité par Sam, et voulu dire quelque chose mais les cris de Négapi et Posipi les alertèrent. Leurs poursuivants arrivaient.


	6. 6 - Latias

« Vite courons ! » s'exclama Sam, en entraînant son ami par le bras.

Ils se remirent à courir au milieu du décor rocheux. Sam était fatiguée et se demandait combien de temps encore elle pourrait continuer à courir. Les combattre était de la folie, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux et Posipi et Négapi étaient trop fatigués de leur combat contre les Scorvol pour faire face à de nouveaux adversaires.

Une fois sûrs d'avoir repris un peu d'avance, ils s'arrêtèrent une minute pour reprendre leur souffle et Lunick dit :

« Au fait ! Désolé de t'avoir renversée tout à l'heure. On a dirigé des Racaillou sur nos poursuivants mais un de leurs Boule Roc a cassé le mur. Et moi, en courant, je l'ai pas vu et j'ai foncé dedans.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Sam.

-Eh vous ! »

Les sbires apparurent derrière eux. Ils reprirent leur course effrénée et Sam continua sa phrase :

« Si tu veux bien, on continuera plus tard. »

Soudain, des pinces en acier fondirent sur eux. Avec leur petite taille, Posipi et Négapi évitèrent de justesse les pinces mais Sam et Lunick furent soulevés dans les airs. Une femme mince, aux cheveux gris, debout sur un Drattack apparut et s'approcha d'eux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle avait une sorte de machine sur les bras et des lunettes grises étranges. Elle semblait redoutable.  
'' C'est ''J'' ? '' se demanda Sam.

La Ranger entendit Lunick claquer des dents et le regarda. Il avait très peur mais il essayait de se contrôler.  
'' Arrête de claquer des dents Lunick ! se dit le garçon, il faut réfléchir au lieu d'avoir peur ! Sam, Négapi et Posipi sont là pour m'aider alors je dois en faire de même pour eux ! ''

''J'' regarda à tour de rôle ses prisonniers. Elle rit en voyant Lunick claquer des dents ce qui irrita Sam. La jeune fille supportait encore qu'on se moque d'elle mais pas de ses amis.  
''J'' dit :

« Voilà donc les deux gamins qui causent tant de soucis à mes hommes... ! Humf ! Je suis impressionnée qu'à votre âge vous ayez réussi à donner autant de fil à retordre à mes hommes.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous Latias et Latios ? demanda Sam en gigotant pour tenter de se libérer.

-Eh bien, je les veux pour qu'ils me conduisent à un lac. »

Sam et Lunick se regardèrent, intrigués par ce que ''J'' venait de leur dire. Soudain, un sbire fit appel à son Archéomire. Les yeux de Sam, qui fixaient le Pokémon, se fermèrent. Lunick, Posipi et Négapi s'endormirent à leur tour.

Quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle était enfermée dans une simple pièce aux murs bleu turquoise qui était bien éclairée. Une vitre en verre, qui avait l'air assez épaisse, la séparait du monde extérieur. En regardant de plus près, Sam s'aperçut qu'elle était enfermée dans une énorme sphère de verre.

Elle chercha des yeux Posipi. Elle fut rassurée en voyant le Pokémon Electrique endormi à côté d'elle.  
'' Bien sûr ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous ligoter et de nous séparer de nos Pokémon, le verre n'est pas conducteur, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Et puis, Posipi et Négapi ont dépensé tellement d'énergie qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire exploser le verre. Mais comment sortir d'ici alors ? '' s'interrogea la Ranger.

Un peu plus loin, Lunick était couché sur le sol, Négapi endormi contre le mur.  
Sam s'approcha de Posipi qui se réveilla rapidement. Puis, elle s'occupa de Lunick.

« Eh oh ! Lunick ! debout ! Réveille-toi ! Lunick, réveille-toi ! lui dit-elle.

-...Hum ? fit-il en entrouvrant les yeux, où somme nous ?

-Dans une cellule. » répondit Sam.

Il se leva rapidement et alla réveiller Négapi.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-On doit sortir d'ici, mais comment ? » commenta Sam.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à sortir d'ici. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas le moindre interrupteur, pas la moindre fissure, pas la moindre chance de se sauver, juste du verre. Du verre et encore du verre. Du verre légèrement turquoise qui semblait aussi solide que les sabots d'un Ponyta.

Lunick s'approcha de la vitre et essaya de la déplacer et de la casser. Il en profita pour regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur prison. La pièce n'était pas très éclairée et la seule chose qui faisait partie de la pièce était de la roche noire. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne pour monter la garde.

« Viens voir Sam, appela-t-il tout doucement, il n'y a personne pour monter la garde.

-C'est bizarre, commenta-t-elle, ils devrait y avoir quelqu'un normalement... »

Soudain, un tremblement de terre les surpris. La base des braconniers bougeait. Des hommes passèrent en courant devant leur cellule. Une pression écrasante s'abattit sur le petit groupe, les faisant s'écraser contre le sol en verre lui aussi.

« Aaaaah ...! fit Lunick couché sur le sol, c'est affreux, c'truc !

-Je crois qu'on décolle ! » commenta Sam aplatie à cause de la pression.

Chacun tenait son Pokémon dans les bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, les secousses s'arrêtèrent et ils purent se relever. Quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle pression les plaqua contre le mur de gauche. Elle s'apaisa quelques temps après.

« Bon c'est fini oui ?! s'exclama Lunick en se relevant péniblement.

-Chuut ! J'entends du bruit ! »

Des hommes firent des allés-retours devant leur prison en courant, sans leur prêter la moindre attention..  
Sam et Lunick se précipitèrent contre la vitre pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« On dirait qu'on poursuit quelque chose, commenta Sam.

-Tu penses que c'est Latias ? demanda Lunick.

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle on va et à la soudaine accélération, oui. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour la localiser puisqu'elle est invisible normalement ? »

Soudain, quelque chose cogna contre la vitre, les forçant à reculer. Ils entendirent le commandant crier des ordres et des bruits de pas emmêlés. Nouveau choc contre la vitre suivit d'une explosion et le verre se fissura.

Les sbires se rapprochaient rapidement. Visiblement, la chose qui frappait la vitre était leur cible. La vitre trembla de plus belle et de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole en morceaux. Les deux ados se protégèrent le visage avec leurs bras. Puis, ils furent soulevés par ce qui semblait être la chose qui avait défoncé leur prison de verre. Ils partirent à toute allure en bousculant au passage le groupe d'hommes venus voir ce qui se passait dans leur cellule.

Après une course à vive allure, la chose se dirigea droit vers un mur en acier sans ralentir.  
Sam, Posipi, Lunick et Négapi crièrent en voyant le mur se rapprocher d'eux à grande vitesse.  
Avant qu'ils ne le percutent, une sphère bleu-vert apparut et démolit le mur, leur permettant ainsi de s'enfuir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un ciel bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs inoffensifs. Le soleil semblait luire comme jamais il n'avait brillé.

La chose ralentit et les déposa dans un contre-bas de rochers noirs, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Le vaisseau de ''J'' passa un peu plus loin sans s'arrêter et se dirigea à l'opposé.  
Ils descendirent et remercièrent leur sauveur.

« Merci de nous avoir délivrés, dit Sam, sans vous, on serait encore enfermés !

-C'est sur ! Merci beaucoup ! ajouta Lunick.

-Sipii !

-Néga !

-C'est normal. »

La chose se matérialisa. Elle était rouge et blanche, avec un triangle bleu sur le torse, de petites oreilles et de grands yeux jaunes qui les fixaient. Elle avait un autre triangle, rouge cette fois-ci, sur le front et de petites pattes. C'était Latias !

« Je vous dois bien ça. Ces deux-là m'ont sauvée des chasseurs la dernière fois, dit-elle en montrant Sam et Posipi d'un coup de tête, d'autant plus que la Ranger est la seule ici présente à pouvoir m'aider.

-Je rêve ! s'écria Lunick qui n'en revenait toujours pas, tu es Latias !

-Latias ! s'exclama Sam, je me faisais du soucis pour toi depuis notre rencontre ! Je crois que tu as quelque chose d'assez important à me dire alors je suis partie à ta recherche.

-En effet, répondit le Pokémon, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Quelque chose de si important que j'ai dû me rendre visible pour t'en parler. »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Lunick et Négapi, méfiante. Le garçon regardait la créature, admiratif mais quand même un peu méfiant. Il se demandait si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel .

« Ne t'inquiète pas Latias ! Tu peux en parler devant eux, ce ne sont pas des ennemis et ils sont dignes de confiance ! assura la Ranger.

-Bien. »

Ils s'assirent tandis que Latias inspirait profondément.

« Il existe une légende qui dit que les deux Eons Pokémon, Latias et Latios, peuvent ouvrir un chemin à eux deux. Ce chemin conduirait à une vallée secrète où personne n'est jamais allé sauf quelques Pokémon. Au milieu de cette vallée se trouverait un lac dont l'eau contiendrait les pouvoirs des Pokémon légendaires.  
La légende dit également qu'ils viendraient à cet endroit pour recouvrer leurs pouvoirs.

-Je connais cette histoire ! s'exclama soudain Lunick, oh ! Pardon Latias. Continue s'il te plaît.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il faut les deux Eons réunis pour trouver cette vallée. Ils ont déjà eu mon frère, Latios. Je veux le délivrer mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ma Gardienne.

-Ta ''Gardienne'' ? demanda Sam, moi ?

-Oui, acquiesça Latias, tu es ma Gardienne et la seule à pouvoir sauver Latios... avec tes amis.

-Mais Latias, on s'est fait piéger par ''J'' et ses sbires en essayant de les arrêter et de libérer Latios, dit Lunick, et, sans toi, on serait encore enfermés. Si on a pas réussi à se libérer nous même, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourra t'aider.

-Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vous. En présence de ma Gardienne, je deviens bien plus puissante. Cette force associée à votre petit groupe devrait nous permettre de libérer mon frère... sans que je me fasse capturer à mon tour... »

Elle se tu. Sam se tourna vers Lunick et lui demanda :

« Tu en penses quoi ?

-Bah, tu as décidé de partir en voyage pour trouver Latias, savoir ce qu'elle te voulait et l'aider, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, maintenant que tu sais quel est son problème et que tu l'as retrouvée, tu dois l'aider.

-Oui mais et vous ?  
-Nous, on va vous filer un coup d'main ! affirma Lunick en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.  
-Mais tu ne vas pas avoir trop peur ?

-Tu sais, j'ai bo être un peu peureux, j'arrive à prendre mon courage à deux mains bien quand je veux vraiment. De toutes façons, si vous y allez, on y va aussi ! Hein, Négapi ?

-Négaaa !

-Posipi, tu nous aideras aussi ? demanda Sam à son compagnon.

-Posiii ! »

Latias sourit, à la fois contente qu'ils aient accepté de l'aider mais aussi parce que leur façon de montrer leur entre-aide était amusante.  
Elle leva la tête vers le ciel rougeoyant et dit :

« Bon. D'ici demain matin, ''J'' sera à l'endroit où Latios et moi sommes sensés partir pour trouver la vallée. On doit donc agir cette nuit.

-Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas de manger avant ? demanda Lunick, je commence à avoir faim.

-C'est vrai qu'on a rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. » acquiesça Sam.

Ils s'installèrent pour manger les quelques baies que Sam avait gardées et invitèrent Latias à se joindre à eux. Durant le repas, ils établirent un plan pour délivrer Latios.


	7. 7 - Le passage

Enfoncée dans son fauteuil, ''J'' réfléchissait à comment attraper Latias. Elle pouvait se rendre invisible et elle était très puissante. Capturer un Pokémon Légendaire n'est pas une mince affaire mais ''J'' n'avait pas peur. Il suffisait d'avoir un plan parfait pour réussir. Mais avec deux gamins dans les pattes, ses projets risquaient de tomber à l'eau si elle se pressait trop.

Pendant ce temps, Latias, invisible, emmenait la Ranger et ses amis près du trou qu'ils avaient fait pour s'échapper. Par chance, les hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de le combler et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
Latias, à présent visible, suivit ses nouveaux amis vers la salle où Latios était retenu prisonnier.

« C'est là, chuchota Sam, dépêchons-nous ! »

Au moment d'entrer, des projecteurs les aveuglèrent et des centaines d'hommes surgirent avec leurs Pokémon. Des Démolosse et des Grolem les encerclaient.  
'' Non ! pensa Sam en serrant les dents, et Latias est visible ! Elle va se faire attraper ! ''  
'' C'est pas vrai ! se dit Lunick en serrant les poings pour ne pas laisser sa peur l'envahir, on s'est fait piéger ! Et en beauté ! ''

« Vous êtes coincés maintenant ! ricana le commandant.

-Oui mais on a une alliée de confiance avec nous cette fois ! signala Sam, Latias ! »

Le Pokémon Dragon poussa un cri de colère et envoya un Dracochoc sur les hommes mais un Ultralaser vint contrer son attaque. Tous levèrent la tête. Debout sur le dos de son Drattak, ''J'' sourit. Sa tenue sombre, couplée à l'obscurité, rendait la femme encore plus terrifiante.

« J'étais sûre que vous viendriez sauver Latios. » dit-elle en faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes.

Un rayon orange et jaune frappa Sam et les autres. Ils poussèrent des cris de douleur tandis que le rayon les soulevait.

« Maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, murmura la chasseuse, vos Pokémon ne vous sauront d'aucune aide, ce rayon élimine aussi les pouvoirs des Pokémon. »

Le rayon se concentra sur Latias, libérant les Rangers et leurs Pokémon, et la força à reculer dans la pièce où Latios était enfermé. Sam et les autres tombèrent au sol presque évanouis.  
Lunick tenta de se relever.  
'' Il est épuisé mais il essaie encore de se relever ... ! ...Et de vaincre sa peur ... ! se dit Sam en regardant le garçon essayer de se relever, un mélange de stupéfaction et d'admiration dans le regard, il est vraiment incroyable ... ! Il ferait un excellent Ranger ... ! ''

« Je ne vous laisserez pas faire du mal à Latias ... ! dit Lunick.

-Oh je vois ! Tu veux jouer les héros hein gamin ? se moqua la femme, mais tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle maintenant.

-On n'abandonnera pas ! ajouta Sam en essayant de se relever, tant que quelqu'un pourra encore se battre contre des canailles comme vous, vous n'aurez pas gagné ! »

Un sourire diabolique éclaira le visage de la chasseuse. Elle leur fit signe de regarder Latias. Celle-ci poussait des petits cris plaintifs et se débattait sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Latias ! Rejoins Latios ! » ordonna ''J''.

Le rayon vira au violet. Latias poussa un terrible cri de douleur, qui déchira l'air, avant de s'évanouir. Le rayon la souleva et la déposa dans la sphère rouge, à côté de Latios. Des hommes, qui semblaient être des scientifiques, accoururent et allumèrent les machines de la salle.  
La rayon revint sur le reste du petit groupe et les électrocuta. Ils poussèrent des cris de douleur et s'évanouirent à leur tour.

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Elle était attachée à un poteau par une solide corde. Elle essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas. La corde était bien trop serrée. Elle chercha des yeux Posipi. Il était dans un bocal avec Négapi. Tous deux étaient réveillés et essayaient de sortir de ce bocal. Ils gigotaient en poussant des cris effrayés. Posipi essaya d'utiliser une attaque Electrique mais seules quelques petites étincelles sortirent de ses joues.  
La jeune fille les rassura et les calma. Les oreilles de Négapi se dressèrent d'un seul coup et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens en gémissant. Quand il s'arrêta, il avait l'air triste et baissa la tête. Posipi essaya de le réconforter.

C'est alors que Sam comprit pourquoi le petit Pokémon bleu s'agitait : Lunick n'était pas avec eux !  
Ne le voyant pas, elle commença à s'inquiéter.  
'' Où est-il ?! J'espère qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal ! ''

Une porte s'ouvrit. Deux hommes musclés, habillés de vert kaki, apparurent. Ils tenaient Lunick et le jetèrent violemment dans la pièce. Il parvint à garder son équilibre et se retourna.

« Lunick ! s'exclama Sam, ça va ?

-Et maintenant à ton tour ! » grogna un des hommes.

Tandis que les deux baraqués s'approchaient de Sam, Lunick dit à son amie :

« Fais attention Sam ! Ils vont te torturer si tu ne réponds pas à leurs questions ! »

Un des deux hommes s'approcha avec une barre de fer et menaça de frapper le garçon s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille. Au moment où son complice allait emmener Sam, une secousse se fit ressentir. Le vaisseau s'était immobilisé et se préparait à atterrir.

Quand il fut à terre, on fit descendre le petit groupe et les deux petits Pokémon. Ils se trouvaient devant un immense mur fait de roches grises qui scintillaient à la lumière du soleil. Au milieu on distinguait facilement deux têtes triangulaires. Celle de droite était bleue et celle de gauche de la même couleur que le sang.  
Toujours debout sur le dos de son Drattak, ''J'' apparut, suivie de Latias et Latios toujours dans les pommes.

Les deux sphères se positionnèrent devant le dessin représentant l'Eon qu'elles contenaient et s'ouvrirent. Latias et Latios furent soulevé par une force invisible qui les plaça devant le dessin correspondant. Aussitôt, le triangle sur leur front et les têtes de la pierre s'illuminèrent, l'une en rouge et l'autre en bleu. La roche de droite se colora en rouge vif tandis que celle de droite prenait la couleur profonde de l'eau. Un trait de la même couleur que le soleil apparut entre les deux Pokémon légendaires et dessina deux triangles verticaux. Le sommet du triangle inversé atteignait le centre de l'autre et vice-vers-ça.  
Puis, les pierres commencèrent à se séparer sous les yeux éberlués de Sam et Lunick et de leurs Pokémon. ''J'' sourit discrètement.  
'' Enfin ! Je touche enfin au but ! '' ricana-t-elle.

Un monde envahit par le brouillard apparut. Un chemin rocheux semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. A ce moment-là, Latias ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait été en contact avec le dessin, ses forces revenaient petit à petit. Sam s'en aperçu mais ne dit rien. Il ne fallait pas le faire savoir.  
'' On dirait que les dessins font revivre Latias ... '' pensa Sam.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Latios qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
'' Il a subit plus de dégâts que Latias. Il met plus de temps à récupérer. '' conclu la Ranger.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes pour s'assurer que le chemin était bien entièrement ouvert.  
Une fois cela de sûr, ils firent passer Latias et Latios, toujours portés par cette mystérieuse force. Le mur de pierre se referma juste derrière eux.

Ils ne voyaient rien dans ce brouillard. Au bout de quelques minutes, les corps de Latias et Latios se mirent à luire et les sphères qui les retenaient prisonniers s'ouvrirent. Ils furent une fois de plus soulevés dans les airs. Le brouillard se dissipa peu à peu, dévoilant qu'ils se trouvaient en fait sur un pont surplombant le vide.  
'' On dirait que Latias et Latios ont dispersé le brouillard '' observa Sam.

Elle se tourna vers Lunick. Il regardait les alentours attentivement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Elle ne lisait pas une grande peur sur le visage de son ami. Juste du courage pour laisser le vide terrifiant au fin fond de son esprit. Posipi et Négapi, quand à eux, observait avec stupéfaction le paysage nouveau.

Au loin, on distinguait des montagnes qui semblaient protéger quelque chose puis un ciel bleu clair.  
''J'' et ses sbires forcèrent leurs prisonniers à avancer.

Arrivés de l'autre côté du gouffre, l'entrée d'un tunnel se présenta à eux. Il faisait tellement sombre que les lampes de poches des braconniers étaient comme des soleils. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, la température augmentait si bien que Sam avait l'impression qu'ils s'approchaient de l'enfer. Le groupe arriva au coeur de ce que cachait les montagnes : ils surplombaient une vallée recouverte d'arbres verdoyant qui entouraient un lac à l'eau aussi bleue que le ciel.

Mais, à leur venue, les arbres flétrirent, l'eau du lac devint noire tandis que ce qui devait être un paradis pour les Pokémon se transforma en un cimetière. A présent, des carcasses d'arbres morts jonchaient ce qui, autre fois, avait été de l'herbe. De l'herbe bien grasse et tendre qui nourrissait des espèces variées de Pokémon.  
'' Quelle tristesse ... ! '' pensèrent en même temps les deux Rangers.  
''J'' ne broncha pas en voyant cela. Cela semblait plutôt lui plaire.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au bord du lac. L'eau s'était encore assombrie à l'approche de la femme mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Latias ! Latios ! Montrez-nous le reste des Pokémon légendaires ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Les Pokémon qui vivaient dans cette vallée secrète sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent à courir vers le tunnel. ''J'' sourit et ordonna leur capture.

Un Mystherbe se fit attraper par une pince métallique qui le plongea dans le lac. Sam et ses amis poussèrent un petit cri de surprise quand ils virent le Pokémon sous l'eau : il avait changé de couleur. Il était entièrement vert !

« Il ... Il a changé de couleur ... ! s'exclama Sam.

-Ah ah ah ah ! C'est le pouvoir du lac des Pokémon Légendaires ! dit ''J'', son eau à le pouvoir de rendre shiney tout Pokémon qui s'y baigne.

-Shiney ? interrogea Lunick.

-Ouui ! Un Pokémon shiney est un Pokémon qui a une couleur différentes par rapport à d'autres Pokémon de son espèce. Les Pokémon shineys sont très rares !

-Et vous vouliez trouver ce lac pour pouvoir transformer tous les Pokémon en Pokémon shineys c'est ça ?! s'écria Sam, c'est honteux de votre part de vouloir modifier les Pokémon ! »

''J'' se contenta de sourire. Un sourire encore plus maléfique qu'avant. Puis, la pince métallique retira le Pokémon Plante de l'eau. Quand il ressorti de l'eau, il avait retrouvé sa couleur normale. Sam et Lunick se regardèrent, étonnés.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! hurla la chasseuse, furieuse, trempez tous les Pokémon dans l'eau ! »

Mais le résultat fut le même : tous changeaient de couleur sous l'eau mais retrouvaient leur apparence normale dès qu'on les en sortait.  
Furieuse, elle se retourna vers Latias et Latios et leur cria :

« Pourquoi cela ne marche pas ?! Pourquoi les Pokémon ne gardent pas leur couleur de shineys en dehors de l'eau ?! »


End file.
